Honest Trailer - Pokemon: The First Movie
Honest Trailers - Pokemon: The First Movie is the 293rd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1998 Japanese anime movie Pokémon: The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back. The video is 4 minutes 22 seconds long. It was published on April 30, 2019, to coincide with the theatrical release of Pokémon: Detective Pikachu. ''It has been viewed over 1.3 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Pokemon: The First Movie on YouTube' ''"A film that used to delight your inner child, and now just embarrasses your outer adult." '~ Honest Trailers - Pokemon: The First Movie Script Jon Bailey: '''Before you pay to see ''Detective Pikachu, revisit the first time he quick attacked your wallet, for a film that used to delight your inner child, and now just embarrasses your outer adult. Raymond: '“Oh NOOO!!!”'' ''Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back '' Anymore titles there, movie? Wanna throw an ''Electric Boogaloo ''in for good measure? ''Pikachu (sadly): “Pikachu.”'' No? Okay. You got swept up in the Pokémania of the late 90’s, and if you didn’t, this probably ain’t for you, chief. Because, they’re not wasting any time explaining what this place is, who these people are, or why that cat has a Brooklyn accent. ''Meowth: “The last time you cooked, you wiped out 8 of my 9 lives.”'' To be fair, not even the super fans are sure about that one. So, if you need a crash course on all thing Poké, it’s about child runaways who make their animal slaves beat each other unconscious. But, don’t worry. They like it (allegedly)! ''Psyducks: “Psyduck.”'' Meet Ash, an idiot who’s constantly on the verge of death. [shows clips of Ash in danger] Misty, an idiot who’s constantly nagging. ''Misty: “'Oh, Ash! You haven’t done a thing all day!” “Are you sure this boat’s safe?” “Can’t Charizard move any quicker?!” And Brock, an idiot who’s constantly horny. Brock: '“She’s cute.” “They just keep getting more beautiful every time I see them.” “She’s really small but really pretty.”'' Together with an adorable merchandising opportunity, ''Pikachu: “Pikachu.”'' This not so elite four will bumble into a secret fighting tournament/world domination plot, that will make everyone say “Huh?” [shows clips of everyone saying “Huh?”] But, nothing can prepare them for Mewtwo. A psychic clone whose weak to bug types and existential crises. ''Mewtwo (in mind): “Who am I?”'' He’s got a plan to liberate Pokémon from their human masters that sounds pretty reasonable, actually. Until, he starts killing everyone. [shows Mewtwo making an explosion] Wanna keep kids from siding with the villain who’s in the right? ♪You gotta kill 'em all!♪ [shows killing clips from 'Captain America: Civil War,' X-Men: Apocalypse', and '''Black Panther] Try not to hurt yourself in the confusion. Because the franchise all about Pokémon fights comes out hard against Pokémon fights. Because when they’re beating each other up to see who’s the strongest, it's fine. But, when they’re beating each other up to settle who’s the strongest once and for all, it’s suddenly not fine? Nurse Joy: "Pokémon weren’t meant to fight. Not like this."'' ''James: '"Now, I can see how horrible fighting really is." I’ve got one word for you movie. [shows clips of everyone saying “Huh?” again] So, buckle up for yet another crappy video game movie, based on a great video game franchise, that may not be the best introduction to Pokémon, anime [Dragon Ball] or even Pokémon anime. [''shows title for '''Pokémon: The Movie: The Power of Us] But, the soundtrack is a perfect crash course in early 2000’s pop music. [shows Wikipedia page for Pokémon: The First Movie Soundtrack] Britney (Spears), Christina (Aguilera), ‘N Sync, and 98°? Wow, I should really just watch Spirited Away instead! Meowth: “'It wouldn’t be such a bad idea.” Starring: Taylor as Ash Ketchum Ash, Cash or Rapidash, No One Rides for Free; Lillis as Misty I Like Jorts! They’re Tiny And Difficult to Wear!; Stuart as Brock Brock Hard; Bartlett as Mewtwo Meow-colm X; Lillis, Eric Stuart and Maddie Blaustein as Team Rocket Garfield and Friends; And Jordan Peele’s Us [shows Pikachu hitting the other Pikachu] for Pokémon: The First Movie ''was 'Pokémon: The First Movie You Saw When You Were Eight.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''Pokémon: The First Movie You Saw When You Were Eight I wonder if the sub version makes more sense. Girl (translated in Japanese): "Thank you. Thank you for your tears."'' Nope. Trivia * Head writer/producer '''Spencer Gilbert loved Pokémon as a child, but writer/producer Joe Starr had virtually no knowledge of the IP. Both felt that the movie felt a lot like a few episodes of the TV show stitched together, but understood why it was so beloved by children at the time of its release. * There is also an Honest Trailer about the 'Detective Pikachu movie. In addition, there are Honest Game Trailers for several Pokémon games, including Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Go, and Detective Pikachu. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. * In addition, Screen Junkies have produced multiple episodes of Honest Trailers Anime '''including ''Naruto,' Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, One-Punch Man, and Hunter x Hunter. * Screen Junkies have also produced many Honest Trailers for some Western adaptations of Japanese IP including Alita: Battle Angel, Dragonball Evolution and Ghost in the Shell. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Pokemon: the First Movie has a 96.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Malay Mail wrote that "Screen Junkies have once again done a great job" and the video was filled with many "hilarious takeaways from the movie." The site highlighted the Honest Trailer for pointing out "how the premise for the film sort of contradicts itself and the fact that the main human characters are all essentially idiots." EpicStream wrote "the trailer has a lot of points when it comes to the silliness of the film, especially with the film saying Pokemon shouldn’t fight when the anime is literally about all the Pokemon fighting. It’s also funny how they pointed out that a lot of the characters go 'huh' in the film—now it’s something you can’t unsee." Production Credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen External links * Pokemon: The First Movie Gets an Honest Trailer '- EpicStream article * 'Honest Trailers Chooses POKEMON The First Movie! - Hipster Zombie Joint article * 'Here’s the Honest Trailer for ‘Pokemon: The First Movie’ (VIDEO) '- Malay Mail article * 'Pokémon: The First Movie Gets Honest Trailer Ahead Of Detective Pikachu '- ScreenRant article * '‘Pokémon: The First Movie’ Honest Trailer: It’s Somehow Against Pokémon Fighting '- SlashFilm article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:1990s Category:Anime Category:Japan Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:OLM Category:Warner Bros. Category:Video game movies Category:Toho Category:Pokemon Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Season 13